The prior art contains many examples of branched endotracheal tubes; which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,273; 4,475,548; 3,683,931; and 3,461,877. These prior art devices however, are inappropriate for the objectives of the instant invention, which is specifically directed to the introduction of liquid medicants into a closed environment, in a slow and uniform fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,548 merely deals with a device that fits into an endotracheal tube to allow an endoscopic tube or the like to be attached to it, and which introduces the system liquid directly into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,877 is a swivel-type tracheostomy tube. The primary purpose and function of this invention is to provide easier rotation and insertion of the tubing.
Chelucci et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,931 deals with a device which enables a patient with a tracheotomy tube to speak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,273 is a connector valve assembly for endotracheal tubes. This device is connected to a conventional endotracheal tube to allow catheters to be attached. However, this invention does not provide a constant, even flow of liquid medicants into the air just before reaching the patient.
While all of the aforementioned devices are adequate for their intended purpose, they are neither designed, intended, nor adapted to be modified, to fulfill the objectives of the instant invention, which are the uniform and constant introduction of liquid medicants at the terminal end of a closed environment, while maintaining the integrity of the environment.